My Herald, My Love
by Phsbarbie
Summary: Some interconnected one shots about Cullen and his love, Skyla Trevelyan. Chapter 3 is MATURE
1. My Herald's Hart

I glare at the creature stabled in the first stall, traditionally the place where we keep the Inquisitor's current mount. The animal glares back at me. Damn thing. Why can't she just take a horse?

Skyla Trevelyan, my love and the leader of the Inquisition, has been home at Skyhold, or Sky's hold as I've taken to calling it, for three full days. I've enjoyed every stolen moment together, but we both knew the momentary reprieve couldn't last.

Sure enough, this morning the message came in from Fereldan and the Herald of Andraste is off to save the world again. At least they didn't pull her out of my bed this time. I think Cassandra's learned her lesson about entering unannounced after that particular incident. Sky's gone to gather her team together, making me promise to wait for her at the stables for a kiss goodbye, a promise I eagerly made.

I hear a laugh behind me and turn to see Blackwall looking far too amused. "You realize it doesn't matter how much you glare at that hart, right? Trevelyan is still taking her with her."

I sigh. I do know. Call me overprotective, but I hate that she rides that giant thing. Her red hart looks like a cross between a halla and a reindeer, barely tamed, and half again as tall as Skyla is. It's her favorite mount, and I worry it will throw her every time she takes it out. The hart in question snorts at me. She's none too fond of me either.

"You could always ask her to take another mount," offers Blackwall when I don't respond, a smile in his voice.

I turn and scowl at him. We both know how well that would go over. As light hearted as Sky is, she has a spine of steel and a stubborn streak the size of Orlais. If I told her I worried for her safety on that thing and asked her to take a different mount she'd never ride a different one again on principle. In fact, she'd probably start training the damn thing for battle maneuvers in the courtyard.

"Getting into another staring match with Blackwall, Cullen?" comes her light voice from behind me, causing my heart to beat faster and lift in my chest. "Who's winning?"

I turn to drink her in, a content smile on my face, Blackwall instantly forgotten. She has that effect on me. I hadn't thought to find love in the Inquisition, but here she is anyway.

"Actually, I was just admiring your hart," I tell her, hoping my voice doesn't sound too innocent. I have a plan.

"Hannah?" she asks, moving to stroke the beast's neck.

Why she insists on naming her most exotic creatures such ordinary names is beyond me, but I just nod. "She's beautiful. Although..." I trail off, hoping she'll take the bait.

"Although what?" she asks, her adorable brow furrowed.

"I was just wondering, is the coast the right place for her this week? The stones there could trip her up easily, and you do take her out with you all the time. Perhaps you should take a different steed this trip, give Hannah here a rest." I take a step towards the hart but she bares her teeth at me in warning. I hold my place, not keen on being nipped in front of Skyla.

She seems to be contemplating what I said. She examines the creature thoughtfully and then nods. "Perhaps you're right, love. It wouldn't do to wear her out." She pats Hannah once more before stepping away. "She'll stay here this time."

I manage to keep the grin off my face. "That's a good idea, Sky. Why don't you take your mare, Adriannaih?"

But she's already walking in the opposite direction from the horses and towards a stall in the back. "Not this time," she calls over her shoulder. "The new mount Dennet secured for me arrived last night."

She disappears around the corner and comes back leading a black and white spotted dracolisk, an extremely rare mount, and a distant relative to the dragon. Also, coincidentally, the least manageable breed in all of Thedas. My plan has backfired, and I can tell by Sky's smile that she knew what I was up to all along.

"Cullen," says Sky, a bit too brightly, "say hello to Diana."

Blackwall bursts into laughter behind me and I sigh.

"Hello, Diana."


	2. My Herald's Bed

I look at the time piece on Sky's desk and sigh. She's still not back. She's been away from Skyhold for nearly three weeks this time, what feels like an eternity, but she sent word to Leliana that she's be home this afternoon. Five hours ago, in fact. And I have missed her desperately.

So desperately, actually, that I've left my office on the ramparts and spent the last six hours waiting in the first place she always goes- her rooms. True I brought some work along with me, but at least I'm here. Though now it seems my surprise has been for naught.

With a disappointed frown I blow out the candle I've been working by, gather up my paperwork, and make my way down from her tower. She must have been delayed. I try to ignore the ache in my chest as I wend through the keep and back to the ramparts; to my own bed waiting empty for me. I suppose I could have stayed in her bed. Perhaps she would have even made it back tonight and found me waiting there for her, but I can't sleep there- not without her. The whole place smells like her. It makes me miss her too much.

I reach my own quarters, glad to notice someone left a lit candle on my desk for me, and attempt to comfort myself with the thought that she should be home tomorrow. I can't help but chuckle at myself. For the first time in my 30 or so years of life I'm hung up on a woman. No, hung up isn't the right phrase. I'm desperately, hopelessly in love with the most amazing woman I've ever met- Skyla Trevelyan, dashing rogue and leader of the Inquisition.

I make my way over to my desk, stowing the papers in my arms and pausing when my eyes catch on the portrait of Sky I keep there. My gaze lingers on her lips, remembering how it feel to have them pressed against mine. The softest lips I've ever tasted.

Skyla's not the first woman I've been with- I didn't take a vow of celibacy, after all- but my experiences have been few and far between, and mostly limited to the girls at the Blooming Rose. I was always much too caught up in being a Templar to have time for anything else. Or perhaps it's just that the right woman never crossed my path. Nothing I've ever experienced before compares to Sky. I remember the first night we were together, when I laid her back on this very desk-

I cut that train of thought off sharply and try to get my breathing back under control. Those images are not exactly helping me get Skyla off my mind. Then again, nothing does. Well, I've never been known to do things half way. I guess that counts with falling in love too.

I retrieve the candle and make my way to the ladder that leads to the loft and my bed. It still holds memories of Sky, but I'm hoping I'll be able to ignore them and get some sleep. Hopefully tomorrow my love will return.

My foot has barely touched the first rung of the ladder when I hear a soft giggle from above me. I groan. Well that explains the candle waiting for me. Don't tell me another one of the tavern girls has made her way into my bed. It doesn't matter how many times I give the speech that I'm not interested, it doesn't help. In fact, I'm beginning to think they take that as a challenge.

I sigh and continue my ascent. So much for getting right to bed. If experience is anything to go by it'll take me a good 20 minutes to convince her no, I really do not want her naked in my bed and to get her to leave. Sky might be the possessive type, but she'd be more likely to laugh at this situation than to get angry at me about it. Which is good, since gossip runs rampant around here. I believe I passed a couple of Orlesian nobles in the main hall yesterday placing bets on when Sky and I would be sending out the invitations to our wedding.

Sure enough, as I clear the ladder and step into my private space I see a figure huddled beneath the blankets on my bed. "Miss," I say, stepping forward and placing the candle on the nightstand, "I'm sorry for any... confusion, but truly, my speech last week was not a challenge. I'm honestly not interested in whatever you came here to offer me and I would like it very much if you would return to the tavern now," I finish firmly.

Another giggle comes from beneath the blankets. A giggle that is starting to seem familiar... Sky peeks her head out from under them and gives me a lop sided grin.

"No you wouldn't," she says mischievously. "Sera's already gotten me drunk enough for one night."

I'm on her instantly, cradling her face in my hands and devouring her mouth. I taste brandy as she intertwines her tongue with mine. I pull back and lay my forehead against hers, so happy my heart feels like it's about to burst.

"I missed you," I breath, my emotions evident in every word.

She smiles at me. "I missed you too." She giggles again. "Cully-Wully."

I look at her like she's grown a second head. "What did you just call me?"

She laughs fully this time. "Whenever the topic of you comes up Sera calls you my Cullen-Wullen, my Cully-Wully."

I nod my head slowly, slightly amused. "And just how much did you have to drink tonight with Sera? And when did you get back?"

"Four hours ago," she says, sidestepping my first question. She glares at me suddenly, as if just now remembering she's upset with me for some reason. "And where have _you _been for the last four hours?" she asks accusingly. "I missed you so much I came straight here to find you, skipping my usual bath in my quarters, but were you here? _No!_" She's actually pouting. I find it adorable.

"Do you know where I was?" I ask, climbing into bed next to her still fully dressed, pauldrons and all.

She scoffs. "If I knew that don't you think that's where I would have been? After I searched everywhere I could think a workaholic like you could be- your office, the armorer, the training grounds- I guessed you must be down in the refugee camps inspecting potential recruits. I figured you wouldn't be gone long, so I decided to just wait for you here."

I chuckle lightly, looking down at her with my head propped up in my hand. "It seems you and I had similar ideas, my love. I've spent the last _six_ hours in your quarters waiting for you to return."

Her expression softens and she smiles at me. "_You_ were waiting for _me?_"

I nod, leaning in to kiss her on the nose. "I missed you. Desperately, if I'm to be honest."

She wraps her arms around my neck. "I missed you too. I swear, I rode Diana to her breaking point trying to get back here to you sooner." She fits her mouth to mine and once again the taste of brandy invades my mouth. Good brandy too. Antivan, I think.

"So," I ask a moment later when we come up for air, "how did looking everywhere for me turn into getting drunk with Sera at the tavern?"

She blushes. "Well, on my way back here Sera found me. And she told me Cabot just got in some Antivian brandy and it's my job as Inquisitor to show my people I'm human. Otherwise, Sera might steal my breeches."

"Well, we can't have that," I say, tucking her into my arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Get some sleep, Sky. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

She looks up at me, puzzled. "What for?"

"Because as soon as you've sobered up I'm going to _show_ you how much I missed you."

"Any chance I can convince you I'm sober enough now?" she asks with a grin.

I laugh and pull her closer. "Not a one."

She nestles into my shoulder, sleep already weighing down her voice. "I love you, Cullen-Wullen."

I smile. With my Herald in my arms sleep will come much easier tonight. "I love you too, Sky."


	3. My Herald's Plan

I awake with a moan on my lips and Skyla's soft little hand wrapped around my shaft. I open my mouth to remind her that _I'm_ supposed to be the one showing her how much _she_ was missed, but all that comes out is another moan.

"Good morning, love," she purrs, stroking me from base to tip and back again. "How did you sleep?"

I'm trying to reply, honestly, I am, but all the blood in my body is rushing away from my head, making it very hard to think. Sky notices my dilemma with an amused smile.

"Okay," she says, adding a twist with her hand, "let's make this easier, shall we? I'll ask a question and you nod your head for yes and shake it for no. Can you handle that?"

I nod, then let my head fall back against the pillows, closing my eyes to enjoy the sensations she's creating.

Sky chuckles. "Good. Did you sleep well?"

I nod. I always sleep better when she's with me.

"Any nightmares?" she asks, swiping her thumb across the tip of my cock. My hips thrust upwards involuntarily and I shake my head no.

"Really? That's wonderful," she says, managing to keep her tone conversational. She starts to run her thumb lightly in a circle just below the head. "Are you ready to ignore any and all inquisition work and spend the day hiding in bed with me?"

I open my eyes to see her looking down at me, the expression on her face _daring_ me to say I have too much to do. I grin at her. I have no intention of saying any such thing. Even though I could probably manage words again if I tried, I just nod.

She grins back at me. "Good answer."

I reach up and cup the back of her head, bringing her to me for a much needed kiss, when I hear the door slam open beneath us. I groan, and not in pleasure this time.

"Commander?" calls out a voice, one I recognize immediately. Timothy, the go-between for Lelianna and I. The same one that interrupted my first kiss with Sky. Her hand pauses in its stroking.

"Give me just a moment to give him instructions and send him on his way," I whisper. "Then I'm all yours."

She eyes me, her smile turning wicked before giving me a quick nod. "You do that."

I open my mouth to call out to Timothy below, but once again all that comes out is a rather loud moan.

"Commander?" asks an alarmed Timothy.

"Just... a minute," I manage to grit out through my teeth. Sky, minx that she is, has ducked her head beneath the covers and is dragging her tongue along my cock like it's her favorite flavor of ice cream. How she expects me to carry on a conversation now when I couldn't speak with just her hand is beyond me.

"Sky!" I hiss.

She wraps her lips around just the mushroomed shaped tip of my shaft. "Hmm?" she asks, the sound of it causing vibrations down my length.

"Maker!" I gasp.

"Commander?" asks an increasingly anxious Timothy. "Do you need me to come up?" I hear him take a step towards the ladder at the same moment Sky begins to twirl her tongue, still taking no more than the head into her mouth.

"No!" I yell, practically scream. Skyla laughs, causing more vibrations. I stare up at the ceiling and take deep breaths, both trying desperately to ignore Sky as she starts to twist her lips and praying she doesn't stop. Dammit brain, work!

"You can't come up here. I'm, uh, I'm quite _sick!_" My voice raises a pitch on the last word as Sky takes me deeper into her mouth.

"Sick, sir?" comes the confused voice from below. Confusion is warranted, I guess. I've never let sickness keep me in bed before.

"Mmm-hmmm," I half say, half moan as Skyla starts to bob her head, dragging her tongue along the underside of my shaft as she moves. I let my head drop back again. "Very sick. I'm afraid I'll be stuck in bed all day."

My hand finds its way down to Sky's head, guiding her movements, and I abandon any pretense I had of composure, giving myself over to the pleasure. Her warm, wet mouth feels like heaven and I use all my willpower to keep from thrusting lightly into it. SKyla's the one in control, at least for now.

"But... what about the joint maneuvers with Lelianna today?" asks Timothy hesitantly. Maker, is he still here?

"Canceled!" I say, beginning to lose my patience with the man.

"Yes, sir," he says, footsteps headed toward the door.

"And Timothy?"

"Yes, sir?"

I smile at the ceiling. "Lock the door behind you." I grab Skyla and pull her up and under me, her laughter easily audible before the click of the door says Timothy is finally gone.

"You are such a tease," I tell her, shrugging off the shirt I wore to bed, keeping her trapped on the bed with my lower body.

She shrugs, that wicked gleam I love in her eye. "I wanted to make sure you didn't decide to get some work in."

"With a woman as lovely as you in my bed?" I ask, unfastening her shirt and freeing her breasts. "Never." I cup them in my hands, licking my way around one nipple and then dragging my tongue over to circle the other. She arches her back, pressing the globes more firmly into my hands as I start to lightly grind my arousal between her legs.

She lets out a small moan of satisfaction and closes her eyes, a smile on her lips. She looks far too pleased with herself. I press a bit harder against her core and she gasps. Much better.

"Now," I say, sucking on her nipple then blowing on it lightly, "try to coherently explain to a subordinate why you're not getting out of bed today." I roll my hips against her, loving the feeling of hers rolling back.

"Easy enough," she says, breathing heavily. "I'd simply tell them I'm spending the day having sex with the commander of my armies."

I chuckle, nuzzling my forehead to hers. "Of course you would." I sit back on my knees and pull her up with me. I push the rest of her shirt off her silky shoulders before following her back down to the bed. "Though that would bring its own set of problems." I press open mouthed kisses to the crease of her neck.

"Of course it would," she says, chastising herself. "I can think of at least three interruptions once that message got around. One to take notes for his stories, one to give us pointers, and another just to mess with us."

I suck on her earlobe, then trap it between my teeth and nod. "At least."

She runs her hands up over my bare chest and down my back. "Perhaps your way is better after all. Should we call him back to give him further instructions?" she asks lightly. I glare and she chuckles. "I'll take that as a no."

I reach between us and deftly undo the laces on her pants, pushing them off her hips. "I had planned on this morning going differently," I tell her, peeling them off her legs. "I was going to spend hours worshiping each part of your body."

"And now?" she asks, her eyes caressing me as my pants join hers on the floor.

"Now I need to be inside you so badly I can't see straight." I line my shaft up with her opening, parting her folds with the tip, and push in slowly, eliciting a groan from both of us. "Maker you feel so good," I say, holding myself still inside her, trying to get control over my wayward body.

Sky gives me no such luxury. She rolls her hips upwards, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles around me.

"Sky," I get out through gritted teeth, "your teasing's left me too close to the edge. You're going to make me lose control."

"Please do," she moans. "I love it when you lose control."

Her words have the desired effect and I snap, pulling out of her and plunging back in. Her back arches and I slip my arm underneath, crushing her to me. I devour every piece of skin I can reach, sucking here, nipping there, mastering her body as if it were a battlefield. I don't let up until she's breathing through gasps and screaming my name loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear.

I pour myself into her, my thoughts going no farther then the woman I love beneath me. When I finally become aware of the world around us again I discover our rocking has moved the bed a foot away from the wall and I have stinging scratch marks down my back.

She smiles up at me smugly. "Now _that_ is a perfect way to spend a morning."

"Don't get too comfortable," I warn her, deciding to start with her stomach and pressing a kiss there. "I still have a lot of worshiping to do."


	4. My Herald's Ball

The most finely dressed lords and ladies in Orlais flit around me, reminding me for all the world of preening peacocks. They flutter their eyelashes, fluff their hair, and toy with their masks. It's all I can do not to roll my eyes. I attempt to block out their ceaseless prattle and search the ballroom anxiously. Skyla's been in the servant's quarters far too long. She should've been back by now.

"Are you married, Commander?" asks one of the ladies in what I assume passes for a flirtatious manner.

"No, no I'm not," I tell her, my focus still on scanning the room. I smother a sigh of relief as I spot her coming towards me, a possessive hunger in her eyes. My lips turn up slightly as I add, "But I am taken."

When Sky stops in front of me it takes all my control not to pull her into my arms and keep her there. I know I can't, not in a place like this where we're so vulnerable. It would destroy her, so far, masterful play of the game I detest.

She takes in the fawning nobles with a glance and cocks an eyebrow at me, amusement touching her lips. "You've attracted a following." Her voice is light but it does nothing to touch the possessiveness still in her eyes. "Who are all these people?"

"I don't know," I reply, exasperated, "but they won't leave me alone."

The obvious irritation in my voice seems to placate her slightly and she chuckles. "Not enjoying the attention then?"

I scoff. "Hardly. Anyway, yours-" I step closer and speak lower, "yours is the only attention worth having."

She leans towards me, our bodies still not touching but the electricity between us palpable. "I don't suppose you'd save me a dance later?"

I feel as though a bucket of cold water has been dumped on me and I take a step back. "No, thank you."

Confusion and a bit of hurt mar her delicate features. "Oh."

Maker help me, why aren't I any good at this? "No, I- I didn't mean-" I stammer. I take a deep breath and try again. "I'm not one for dancing. The Templars never attended balls."

Another glaring difference between our stations. As a noble of the Free Marches Skyla's probably been dancing since she could walk. She claims no one in her family will care I'm just a commoner from Honnleath, but I have my doubts.

Leliana catches her attention and gestures towards a secluded alcove. Sky nods in response and turns back to me. She takes a step forward to make up for my step back. With a smile and a wink she whispers, "Then perhaps I'll have to teach you."

Then she's gone, disappearing into the throng. I take a deep breath and turn back to what once seemed the bane of my existence but is now looking like my salvation. "All right, who here can teach me to dance in an hour?"


End file.
